Un San Valentin
by clea everlasting
Summary: Mayura empieza a descubrir sus sentimientos y todo por la cercania de San ValentinCap del 1 al 3


Las clases ya habían comenzado, pero no podía atender al profesor ya que en su mente solo pensaba en aquello que hace un momento le habian comentado...Todo empezó con su llegada a la escuela, las chicas estaban la mayoria reunidas hablando, Mayura llegó como todos los días un poco tarde ya que siempre tenia costumbre pasarse primero por la oficina de detectives Enjaku., después de llagar casi agotada de ir corriendo para llegar a tiempo, Mayura se desplomo en el asiento de su pupitre. Y se quedó mirando extrañada por que las chicas estaban reunidas charlando y con sus emociones que sin duda podían verse, pareciera que hubiera corazones por sus alrededores, suspirando tímidamente la mayoría de ellas.

Mayura: que os pasa chicas?

Una muchacha un poco más baja que ella, de estatura delgada y pelo azabache se acercó al pupitre de Mayura y apoyando sus manos en su mesa le dijo: Mayura tu siempre estás en otro mundo, nunca te das cuenta de nada.

Mayura: eh? Bueno, si..es verdad. Mei -

Mei: tu siempre estas pensando en fenómenos paranormales.. hablamos de San Valentín.

Mayura: San Valentin?

Otra muchacha de pelo como el sol se acercó a Mayura y Mei.

Yami: Mayura..( con sonrisa pícara) dinos, no tienes a nadie que te haga latir el corazón?

Tras la pregunta todas las chicas se callaron esperando una respuesta de la siempre ida Mayura en cualquier cosa que no fuera algo misterioso. Incluso varios de los muchachos que se habían enterado del tema se quedaron esperando la respuesta.

Mayura se quedó por un momento sin habla, sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse de un color rosado.

Un muchacho le dijo al otro: mira se ha puesto colorada.

A eso llegó el profesor haciendo que los demás tuviesen que ir a sus asientos, agradecida por eso, no le gustaba ser el punto de mira en esas cosas.

Mayura tras recordar lo sucedido se puso a reflexionar..

Alguien..que haga latir mi corazon? Se preguntaba...esa preguntaba golpeba en su mente una y otra vez.. Nunca me he puesto realmente a pensar en los chicos como eso..siempre he pasado de esas cosas..pero...que haga latir mi corazón..

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la campana que marcaba el final de la clase, señalando asi que era tiempo del descanso. Cuando Mayura se dio cuenta de ello y que se acercaba Yami se fue a pasos de gigante para quitarsse de en medio mientras que fuese el recreo.

Logró escabullirse como pudo, llegando a la azotea del instituto.

Mayura: (suspirando) ya iba a volver a preguntarme...realmente esa chica es insistente, supongo que hoy no podré comer nada, sali tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a coger mi comida y tan poco puedo bajar a comprar nada podria verme..no me queda de otra que estar aquí esperando a que acabe el descanso

Al rato

Mayura: tengo hambre...( crujido de estomago)..

La campana sono recordando asi que ya debia ir a clase, tras demorarse un poco para que asi no le dieran tiempo de preguntarle.

Las clases fueron retomadas de nuevo...hasta que al fin, acabaron.

Mayura estaba pensando tanto en el hambre que tenía que fue guardando sus cosas en su mochila con calma y no se dio cuenta que Yami y Mei se acercaron a ella.

Yami: venga Mayura ahora no te escabullas ¬¬ contesta a lo que te pregunté.

Mayura: ah! Yami,esto.. Ú/U (muy colorada)

Koutaro: no me extrañaría que Daidoji no hubiera pensado en eso.

Yami y Mei: Ú/U ( con sus ojos en forma de corazones) Koutaro **o**

Mayura aprovecho la distracción de sus amigas para irse disimuladamente.

Cuando yami se dio cuenta: Mayura no te vayas..

Mayura: esto, tengo mucha prisa nos veremos!

Y salio pitando del edificio.

-

Llagado a la mansión de Loki, Mayura entro débilmente, entre el llegar corriendo y el hambre que tenía.. Llamo como pudo a la puerta que le abrio un Yamino muy contento, ya que hacia poco habia recibido un paquete por correspondencia.

Yamino: señorita Mayura, parece exhausta.

Mayura: es que hoy estoy muy cansada y no he comido.

Yamino: ohh pase le prepare algo.

Mientras Yamino le preparaba algo a Mayura, ella se sento esperando contenta ya que al fin comeria.

Loki bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Loki: Yamino no han llamado a la puerta?

Loki entonces vio alli a Mayura

Loki: Mayura..qué haces aquí abajo?

Yamino: amo Loki le estoy preparando algo de comer porque la señorita Mayura todavía no ha comido nada.

Loki: um? Y eso?

Mayura: no he tenido tiempo, como me fui tan rápido a esconderme no cogi nada para comer.

Loki ( con una sonrisa de misterio y pícara) y de que tenias que esconderte?

Mayura: Ú/U ( recordando el asunto Mayura se sonrojo y se puso algo pálida) eh? De..nada importante, olvidalo Loki.

Loki; no me gusta quedarme en incógnita, soy un detective...ya lo descubriré

Mayura: 0.0 pero Loki ya te dije que no es importante, es una tontería.

Loki: cuando mas lo nieges mas quiero saberlo. ( dijo con una sonrisita)

Mayura se olvido del tema cuando Yamino le coloco el plato por delante

Mayura: Yamino oHH! Muchas gracias ( decia con estrellas en sus ojos)

-

Tras comer y dar las gracias Mayura subio al estudio junto con Loki.

Loki ocupo su escritorio como era habitual y Mayura se sento en el estupendo sillon.

De pronto le volvio a venir a la mente todo lo que habia pasado hoy, y por que esa pregunta le hacia pensar tanto..

Loki noto extraña a Mayura, ya que ni siquiera le habia preguntado si habia algun caso extraño por resolver como ya era costumbre que hiciera interrumpiendo en su despacho todos los días. Y encima, estaba ahí pensativa, sin duda tendría que ver con el suceso que le habia pasado esta mañana.

Loki al fin se decidio a hablar, aun sentado en su silla del escritorio.

Loki: Mayura va algo mal?

Mayura seguia sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho a Loki.

Loki se quedó mirándola, pensando en que sería lo que esta no le decía.

Y acabo por decidir levantarse de la silla y sentarse a su lado en el sillon.

Entonces Mayura notó su presencia

Mayura: Loki ¡!

Loki la miraba fijamente pasa ver si asi descubriria por que estaba tan silenciosa, cuando siempre costaba tenerla callada

Pero el silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por Yamino que entro a la habitación con una bandeja para servir el te.

Yamino notando el silencio pregunto

Yamino: pasa algo, amo Loki?

Loki: no Yamino, no pasa nada.

Yamino después de servir el se te fue de nuevo a la cocina esta muy emocionado probando un par de cosas que le habian traido cuando llegó Mayura

Loki se disponía de nuevo a hablar cuando fue cortado por la voz de Mayura, Mayura tenia la taza tomada con sus dos manos rodeándola., cuando había dicho unas palabras débiles: será esa sensación por eso? ( se preguntó a si misma pero con una voz debíl que llegó a escuchar Loki)

Loki: " ( pensando por eso pongo comillas) a que se referira con eso?"

Entonces Loki le iba a preguntar a que se referia cuando entro Narugami en el despacho.

Loki: " aquí todo el mundo como en su casa" ¬¬

Loki: hola Narugami.

Narugami: Hola Loki, ahhh Daidoiji!

Loki: um? ( se extraño de la risita con la que Narugami miraba a Mayura)

Mayura: hola Narugami.

Narugami: ( sonriendo) vaya Daodouji hoy has sido el centro de charla no solo entre las chicas, tambien entre los muchachos .

Loki: 0.0

Mayura: eh?

Narugami: venga, anda dimelo a mi por lo menos, me he estado intrigando desde esta mañana..

Mayura: esto...Ú/U

Loki miraba preguntándose de que estarian hablando

Narugami: muchos chicos estaban interesados en saber tu respuesta, no pensaba que fueses popular entre ellos um... venga Daidouji, hay alguien?

Loki: alguien?

Mayura: esto..yo.. Oh Narugami han abierto un nuevo restaurante y esta todo a mitad de precio y he oido que necesitan trabajadores

Narugami: 0.0 donde?

Tras que Mayura le dijera una dirección, Narugami salio a toda prisa de ahí.

-

Mayura: espero no se enfade mucho conmigo

Loki: le diste una dirección que esta muy lejos ¬¬ es mentira verdad?

Mayura: si ( dijo haciendo una picara sonrisa con su lengua como en burla)

Loki: este Narugami, siempre se mueve o por la comida o por los trabajos.

Tras dar muchas vueltas al asunto, Loki creyo saber lo que le iba a preguntar Narugami a Daidouji.

Loki: veamos, te ocultas de tus compañeros ( dijo sonriendo), después dices algo de sensación

Mayura: 0.0 eh?

Loki: luego viene Narugami y dice que eres popular entre los chicos y que les gustaria saber la respuesta, y después te pregunta si hay alguien con lo que tu te sonrojas..um...supongo que te han preguntado si estas enamorada o algo asi ( dijo con una sonrisa pícara)

Mayura: eh? U/U có...cómo lo.. ( todo colorada)

Loki: Mayura soy detective..um me pica la curiosidad...estas enamorada?

Mayura: Ú/U ESTO...( todo nerviosa)

A mayura entonces se le cayo la taza de te al suelo quemándose un poco en la mano.

Loki: Mayura!

Loki se acercó a ella y agachándose en el suelo, le tomó la mano que seguro se habia quemado.

Loki: Mayura te has quemado?

Mayura: Mayura lo miraba y sintio como su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente, entonces aparto la mano y tras decir un Lo siento, salio corriendo de la habitación y de la agencia.

-

Cap 2:

Yamino llegó al despacho a tiempo de ver salir a Mayura rápidamente.

Yamino: amo Loki, que ha pasado?

Loki: no se por que se ha puesto asi..

Yamino: amo loki, déjeme que limpie eso...usted debería ver que es lo que le pasa a la señorita Mayura.

Loki;: tienes razón, actuo de forma muy extraña

-

Mayura: " no debi irme asi..no lo entiendo, por que me he puesto asi, por que he salido corriendo y sobre todo...por que me latia asi el corazón..no puede ser que sea esa sensación.."

Mayura encontro bajó por uno de los lados del camino a no mucha distancia de la agencia Enjaku., donde se podía ver el río ( aquel lugar donde Heimdall y Frey se sentaron a conversar después de la mansión de papel que creo para acabar con loki, cuando aparece la niña Freya"). Mayura se echo en la hierba, que parecia relajarla. Y mirando al cielo no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto...quizás seria por su edad, que ya se empezaba a plantear estas cosas..

-

Loki salio a buscar a Mayura, primero probó en el parque, pero no estaba alli, y después de probar en otros lugares, paso por donde Mayura, pudiendo asi verla.

Loki: Mayura...( dijo como para si)

Se quedo mirando a la muchacha, aquella expresión que tenia no era habitual en ella, solo cuando se preocupaba y reflexionaba sobre algo que le importaba, como aquella vez con el comite de cosas paranormales cuando iba a ser cerrado, el en esa ocasión la pudo ver con esa tristeza, pero cuando se fue a acercar a consolarla o animarla aparecio frey, esta vez, ella tenia un rostro similar, pero no sabia como acercarse o que decirle a la muchacha, ya que no comprendia su reaccion en este caso.

Mayura apoyo de nuevo la cabeza en la fria hierba extendiéndose de nuevo tras un rato que habia estado sentada.

Poco después, Loki se acercó a donde estaba Mayura y se puso a su lado.

Loki: Esto..Mayura..antes..Mayura, me escuchas?

Pero esta no le respondia porque antes de que el se acercara, se habia quedado dormida

Loki: vaya, y encima se queda dormida Ú.U deberia pasar de ella Ú.¬ pero..

Loki se quedó mirándola a la cara intentando comprenderla, pero lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era imposible, no iba a ser que Mayura se pusiese nerviosa porque..Loki, eso es imposible, debe ser por otra razón. Se decia asi mismo.

Entonces escuchó que unas palabras salian dulcemente de los labios de la muchacha mientras dormia: Loki.

Loki: 0.0 me llama a mi? Um..

Loki paso su mano por delante de Mayura, para verificar si realmente estaba dormida.

Loki: si que duerme..por que me habra nombrado? Qué diablos estara soñando?

Loki se acerco más a ella, y acarició su rostro mientras decia: Mayura..por que dices mi nombre..

Entonces Mayura abrio sus ojos.

Dándose cuenta de la cercania de Loki, se puso muy colorada y se sentó rápidamente.

Mayura: ah..Lo...Loki.

Loki: lo dejaste todo tirado, deberias disculparte a Yamino..¬¬

Mayura: ..( con sus dedos jugaba en señal de vergüenza o razón ) lo...lo siento.

Loki: tu mano.

Mayura: eh?

Loki: que me la des.

Mayura: Ú/U

Loki: menos mal, no te has quemado mucho, mira que eres patosa Mayura.

Mayura: la culpa la tienes tu.

Loki: Mayura, no me digas que te pongo nerviosa ( miro con picardia)

Mayura: no...no es eso.. Ú/U

Loki se reia entre dientes.

Loki: ya que he tenido que venir hasta aquí, podrias invitarme a un helado al menos.

Mayura: siempre te acabas aprovechando ¬¬

Loki: la que siempre merienda y cena en mi casa ¬¬

Mayura: de que lo vas a querer? ( dijo cambiando de tema)

Loki: quiero ir a aquella heladeria que sale en los carteles tiene buena pinta.

Mayura: a veces actuas como un adulto y otras como un crio.

Loki: ¬¬ tu siempre actuas como cria, eso es peor.

Mayura: ¬¬ venga vamos ( dijo tomando su mano y tirando de el)

-

Se sentaron en una mesa del amplio local, y pidieron unas copas de helado.

Loki: uohhh nunca me habia tomado una copa asi..( decia muy emocionado)

Mayura: los helados de aquí siempre han sido muy buenos.

Loki: si que son buenos - ( decia mientras le daba un lameton al helado que habia pedido)

Mayura miró por un momento a Loki y soltó una sonrisita.

Loki: um? Ú.¬ y esa sonrisita Mayura?

Mayura: no es nada...solo que pocas veces se te ve alegre o disfrutando.

Loki: es solo que no muestro mis sentimientos de la forma en que lo haces tu Mayura.

Mayura: ya..siempre eres muy serio y frio Loki..deberias disfrutar más y sonreir mucho más.

Loki: ¬¬ Mayura todo el mundo no es como tu ( y bajo contunuo diciendo lo siguiente: ) menos mal.

Mayura: has dicho algo?

Loki: - no, nada Mayura.

Mayura: me habia parecido -.-¿

Loki: serán cosas tuyas Mayura.

Mayura: si..

Loki: Mayura dime, que estabas soñando cuando te encontré? Ú.¬

Mayura: eh? Ú/U esto...

Pero la presencia de alguien ayudo a Mayura a salir de la tensión en la que ese momento se encontraba. Koutaro habia aparecido al lado de ellos.

Koutaro: Daidoji

Mayura: Koutaro! Que haces aquí?

Koutaro: he venido a visitar la heladeria de la familia KaKinouchi.

Mayura: oh! Esta heladeria tambien es de la familia KaKinouchi?

Koutaro: mi familia tiene una gran red comercial, nos sobra el dinero por todas partes.

Mayura: oh! Vaya Koutaro, debe ser maravilloso poder comprar todo lo que uno quiere.

Koutaro: bueno..

Loki: hay muchas cosas que no se compran con dinero Mayura.

Mayura: como cuales, Loki?

Loki: Koutaro te llaman aquellas chicas.

Koutaro: si, son muy monas, verdad? - son mi tipo, asi que me voy, nos vemos Daidoji, otro dia te llevaré a que veas una nueva cafeteria que hemos abierto. Ú.U tiene de todo.

Mayura: oh - gracias Koutaro.

Koutaro: Chao! ( dijo despidiéndose con la mano)

Loki: este muchacho..

Mayura: oh! Que suerte tiene Koutaro, su familia tiene todo tipo de comercios, además tienen mucho dinero..(mirando su monedero abierto) yo apenas tengo para algo..

--

Poco después Mayura pagó la cuenta casi con lágrimas en los ojos tras ver su monedero casi vacío.

De vuelta a la agencia pasaron por el escaparate de un sin fin de tiendas. Loki iba hablando cuando se dio cuenta que mayura se habia quedado un poco atrasada viendo uno de los escaparates. Loki se acercó a ver que seria lo que habia desviado su atención, pensando que sería algo sobre cosas extrañas o paranormales, pero a su sorpresa, era una tienda de ropa.. Mayura se habia quedado admirando un hermoso vestido.

Loki: pensaba que tu pasabas de esas cosas Mayura.

Mayura: eh?.

Loki: quieres probártelo?

Mayura: no deja ( dijo muy triste) de todas formas no puedo pagarlo.

De pronto Mayura cae al suelo tras que alguien tropezará con ella por ir a toda prisa

Narukami: perdone..Da...Daidoji¡

Mayura: ay...que daño

Loki le ofreció la mano a Mayura para que esta se levantara

Loki: te has hecho daño, Mayura?

Mayura: eh? Ú/U no...no es nada ( dijo mientras se levantaba)

Narugami: lo siento mucho daidoji.

Mayura: no pasa nada

Loki: dime Narukami por que ibas tan rápido?

Narukami: es que ahora entro a trabajar. Ah! Se me hace tarde ( dijo mirando un reloj del establecimiento que habia donde se habian encontrado) Lo siento..

Y se fue corriendo.

Loki: este narukami, siempre va de trabajo en trabajo. - parece que se ha adaptado muy bien ( dijo con una sonrisita en plan burla mientras veia como corria como alma que lleva el demonio a Narugami)

Mayura: a..adaptarse?

Loki: um?...es que ya sabes que el no es de aquí.

Mayura: es verdad..ya no lo recordaba.

Por el lado de Loki y Mayura pasaron varias parejas agarradas del brazo., Mayura se quedó mirándolas, no sabia por que pero sentia una sensación extraña. Y se fijo en que todas las muchachas que se encontraban iban arregladas y al mirarse asi misma en un escaparate, vio su uniforme, tomándose el lazo rojo que colgaba en su camisa, se quedo muy pensativa.

Mayura: " debería dejar de ir siempre con el uniforme..asi siempre parezco una cria.." ( mirando el escaparate con aquel vestido tan hermoso) " deberia empezar a comprarme cosas asi" Decidido

Loki: -.-¿ de...decidido que Mayura?

Mayura: . ya lo verás.

Empezó a correr. Y doblándose miró a Loki sonriendo: Lo siento Loki, nos veremos mañana, tengo algo que hacer.

Y se fue corriendo

Loki: " que extraño...que estará tramando?"

--

( Por la noche)

Mayura: que cansada estoy..

( Al dia siguiente)

Mayura llegó a la Agencia de detectives Enjaku. Tras llamar y subir hacia el despacho, entro saludando a Loki como era habitual, después le preguntó muy alegre si habia algún caso paranormal, todo era como siempre pero, algo hizo que Loki se quedará sin saber que decir o hacer, tras que Mayura le dijera: Bueno tengo que irme ya, nos vemos luego -

Loki: eh?

Yamino: señorita Mayura ya se va?

Mayura: si Yamino, siento no probar hoy alguno de tus pasteles tan ricos. Nos vemos luego

Y salio por la puerta tan rápido como habia aparecido hace tan solo pocos minutos.

Yamino: le pasa algo a la señorita Mayura, amo Loki?

Loki: esto si que es paranormal.

--

Y más extraño parecia cuando pasó una semana y la situación era aún más extraña, Mayura desde ese día no habia ido por la agencia.

Yamino: amo Loki, Mayura tampoco ha venido hoy. No es extraño?

Loki: si, yamino, muy extraño. Voy a dar una caminata.

-

Loki salió de la agencia algo desconcertado, Mayura habia dejado de aparecer en la agencia y de rodearle de preguntas sobre sucesos extraños, habia dejado de verla, como sin rastro. Todo era tan tranquilo sin ella, sin esas palabras que ya se habian vuelto para él tan cotidianas y normales como la salida del sol. "Suceso paranormal."

Llegó a una cafetería que parecia recien abierta, desde luego era muy grande, tras pensar si entrar decidio no hacerlo, pero cuando se iba a alejar de la puerta de entrada, diviso a una muchacha de pelo rosado, entonces prestó mucha atención, y entrando en la cafeteria pudo ver que aquella muchacha que vestía un uniforme del comercio, era ella

Continuará--

**CAPITULO 3**

LOKI: MA..MAYURA? PERO QUE DIABLOS HACE ELLA AQUI?

Loki se quedo observando a la muchacha que atendia a los clientes recibiendolos a todos con una amplia sonrisa...esa sonrisa que ella le habia negado por toda una semana...aquella esplendida sonrisa, que el habia echado de menos en silencio...Despues de quedarse durante un rato asi, decidio entrar, asi descubriria el por que.

Entrando como cualquier cliente, se sento en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban libres en el establecimiento, al poco de sentarse otra chica le atendio, el hubiera preferido que fuese Mayura, pero parecia que ella aún no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, en el fondo, Loki lo prefirio asi por ahora, porque asi pudo darse cuenta de que Mayura estaba trabajando en serio, realmente se esforzaba

Loki: " Parece que Mayura se lo esta tomando en serio...será por eso que ella no se ha pasado por la agencia estos días..pero me pregunto por que lo hara?..Le pediré a ella un cafe.."

Loki:un cafe por favor -

Mayu: ense... ( mirando al cliente) Loki? qué..?

Loki: eso deberia preguntarlo yo.. por que estas trabajando?

Mayu: pues..

Otra camarera: Mayura ya esta preparado lo de la mesa 3

Mayu: ah..si..

Mayura se fue a poner lo de la mesa

Loki: " (con cara de aburrido) no he podido hablar con ella"

Loki dejo de pensar porque Mayura le habia traido una copa de helado, que ella misma habia preparado y un trozo de tarta.

Loki: eh? yo no he pedi..

Mayura: te invito yo .- se que te gusta eso asi que...pero solo por hoy

clientes: camarera..

Mayura: voy.

--

Loki: que buena pinta tiene ( probandolo) esta delicioso.

Loki estubo alli mientras Mayura iba de un lado para otro.

Loki acabo y decidio que era mejor irse para dejar la mesa, pero se quedo fuera, esperando que Mayura acabase de trabajar, cuando asi fue, ella salio agotada.

Loki: pareces agotada Mayura.

May: Loki! pensaba que te habias ido..

Loki: - supongo que echas muchas horas, porque si no has venido a la agencia y sales a esta hora..por eso estas tan agotada

May: estoy bien, un poco de trabajo no va a afectarme ññ

Loki: ya, alegre como siempre.

Mientras andaban hacia la casa de Mayura.

Mayu: esto..no deberia ser yo quien te acompañase a casa?

loki: ¬¬ no me trates como un niño, además la unica que podria meterse en un problema iendo a casa eres tu Mayura. Ú.U

Mayu: yo no te trato como un niño y no me meto en tanto problema

3.2

Loki: si tu lo dices..Ú.U

May ¬¬ Loki kun...otra vez que venga no pienso atenderte, ni invitarte a nada ú.u

Lok: te comportas como una cria.

May: yo no soy una cria..Lokikun ( dijo muy enfadada, y tiro hacia delante de él)

Loki: eh! Mayura! No te enfades.. " pues si que se ha enfadado por eso...qué le pasa?"

May: te demostraré que no soy una cria...yo tb soy una mujer aunque no te des cuenta Loki kun ( dijo enfadada mientras se habia dado la vuelta para mirarle y decirselo)

Lok: eh? Pero Mayura..

May: se que siempre me ves con el uniforme, no sueles verme con vestidos y siempre estoy detrás de ti..pero..pero..

Lok: Mayura.. ( le dijo mientras cogia una de las manos de la chica)..lo que yo dije..en realidad..yo no..

May: da igual, dejalo Loki kun..siento haberme puesto asi, es que estoy muy cansada y estresada..lo siento

Lok: Mayura...

May: te parece que nos sentemos un momento en aquel banco?

Loki: esta bien.

Mayura se sento en el banco y miro hacia las estrellas. Loki se quedo mirándola, ella parecia estar algo rara..tal como antes habia reaccionado..por que, se preguntaba.

Pero sus pensamientos de detuvieron al sentir como en su hombro esta apoyada Mayura, que se acurruco en él, tomando su brazo con los suyos, agarrandolo asi.

Loki se puso colorado al instante, Mayura nunca habia hecho eso. E intento decir alguna palabra pero no le salian en ese momento, cuando encontro el valor suficiente para articular alguna, se dio cuenta que ella se habia quedado dormida por el cansancio. Se quito el abrigo( o chaqueta esa, lo que sea) como pudo y se lo echo a ella por encima, espero un poco y luego se transformó en Hauksai, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su casa, donde vio que su padre no estaba, asi que entro y la dejo en su cuarto, con la chaqueta de Lokikun echada por encima. Y tras acariciar su rostro, se marchó de alli hacia la agencia.

Al dia siguiente, Mayura antes de ir a clase se paso de forma rápida por la agencia, Loki aun estaba dormido y Yamino fue a despertarlo, Mayura insistio que no, pero Yamino le dijo que ya iba a despertarlo de todas formas.

Loki se levanto con su pijama y con la cara dormida y se encontro a Mayura que le daba la capa que el le habia dejado encima la noche anterior.

May: muchas gracias Lokikun

Y Mayura le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo un hasta luego, saliendo de alli corriendo hacia el colegio

Loki se dio cuenta desues de que Mayura se fuera de todo y se ruborizó, poniendo su mano en el rostro.

May: " Al fin..he compredido..que esa sensación...solo es por él..yo sabia que era muy importante para mi..pero es ahora cuando me he dado cuenta que para mi...es mas que eso...que yo a Lokikun..lo quiero de otro modo..! Lokikun ( dijo mirando al cielo)


End file.
